1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position calculating method and the like using measurement results of a satellite positioning unit and an inertial positioning unit which are disposed in a moving object.
2. Related Background Art
In various fields related to so-called seamless positioning, motion sensing, and posture control, use of an inertial sensor has attracted attention. An acceleration sensor, a gyro sensor, a pressure sensor, a geomagnetic sensor, and the like are widely used as the inertial sensor. An inertial navigation system (hereinafter, referred to as “INS”) which performs position calculation by an inertial navigation operation using detection results of the inertial sensor has also been practically used.
In the INS, there is a problem in that the position calculation accuracy is lowered due to various error components which can be included in the detection results of an inertial sensor, and various techniques for improving the position calculation accuracy have been invented. For example, US2010/0019963 discloses a technique of correcting an INS operation result using a GPS (Global Positioning System).